Waiting For You
by WolfieANNE
Summary: AU:Even if she left him sighing under the seasons, Rogue would love her till the end of time. He will wait for her just as he'll forever love her. RoLu. Entry for Hachibukai and Fiamatta Montague's Writing Challenge.
1. Spring

**Waiting For You  
**

**Chapter 1 – Spring**

**A/N:** Hey! So here is uhmm... a multi-chaptered entry for **Hachibukai** and **Fiammata Montague's** "Lucy Harem Fanfic Challenge" I decided to join since it's easy, and plus it's nice to try new things :3 This is now the second Writing Contest that I joined. I hope you like this one, because I put my heart into this o.o

It is a little sad though, sorry! =w= I didn't mean to, but I had to! D:

Well, go on, read! :D

**Summary:** Rogue's love for her would never fade. He'd wait for her, even if it meant spending 4 seasons without her. He will wait for her just as he'll forever love her.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Rogue let out a sigh as he looked at his watch, frowning a little; he realized that he was late for his meeting with Sting. Shrugging, he tucked his hands in the pockets of his long-sleeved polo. He walked down the road with the same usual loneliness and sadness. Jumping over the usual barricade in the park, he landed on the grass with a soft thud and continued walking. Frowning again, memories rushed in his head.

He missed her.

Sighing shakily, Rogue ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. Walking over the pond near the swing, a familiar gush of warmness surrounded him – despite of the cold air. Rogue bit his lip harder and watched the fishes in the pond, and he remembered her laugh.

He missed _Lucy_.

Rogue shook his head, trying to get rid of the sad feeling. Turning his heel, he exited the park and continued walking. Stopping in front of a street, he waited for the cars to pass by before crossing the road. Looking at his watch one more time, he sighed. He was later than before.

As soon as the stoplight turned red, Rogue crossed the street. Adjusting the shawl on his shoulders, he let out a white puffy smoke as he huffed. Turning left, he ignored the looks of the people. He crossed another street and entered a café. He sighed in relief at the warmness and looked for his partner – he didn't like calling him as his best friend, he had a different best friend.

"Oi! Rogue!" a familiar annoying voice yelled. Rogue twitched and looked to the side to see Sting waving his hand. Rogue sighed in annoyance and walked over to him, sitting across from the blonde.

"Sorry I'm late. I was…" Rogue trailed off, trying to think of something. What was he doing?

_Rogue slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and sighed as it stopped ringing. Not moving from his position, he groaned as he realized that today was the day that Sting asked to meet with him. Looking at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was exactly 8:00 a.m. Rogue stared at the ceiling for a long time and waited._

_Rogue bit his lip and finally pushed himself to sit down – he wasn't a morning person. Pushing himself off the bed, he walked (or more like stumbled) to the bathroom and opened the lights. Staring at himself in the mirror, he almost felt sick. He looked so horrible, and so tired._

_His eyes began watering as he recalled the memory from the last 2 months. How had he been so stupid to act like he didn't care? Why had he let her go?_

_Rogue bit his lip and looked at the star sticker on his mirror to the right side. He blinked and the tears fell on the sink, dropping ever so quickly. Rogue covered his mouth as he remembered that month, the horrible month._

_The cold month that Lucy told him that she was leaving and the month that she had already left. He admitted that it felt like HELL knowing that's she's going to be gone for a year. Just a simple year, he could handle that. He just had to wait for __**4 more seasons**__, or less._

_But he couldn't. Lucy had told him that it was possible for her to stay in America for a few more years. Why hadn't he told her then that he loved her? How stupid could he possibly be? – Though he wasn't stupid, he's a genius, just not when it comes to love._

_Rogue clutched his hair and cried. He wished he could just stop crying. Why can't he stop? All that he's been doing these months is crying, crying and crying, nothing more, nothing less. His tears would just fall when he sees something related to her. It's just been a few months and he already missed her. Heck, he missed her more than ever. The months felt like an eternity already. He wasn't used to waking up by the alarm clock. He missed Lucy calling him to wake up._

_He missed her so much that he wanted to die._

_Rogue inhaled as he tried to calm down. He covered the sticker with his hand and turned the cap on the sink by his other hand. He washed his face by his other hand the whole time, his right hand staying put on top of the star sticker on his mirror. Turning the cap close, he grabbed a towel and used both hands to dry his face. He looked away from the mirror and sighed before turning on the heater of the shower._

_He left the bathroom first and then heard a ring. He walked over to his nightstand and stared at his phone, his face clear of any emotion. There was a new message, coming from Sting and Lucy._

_Rogue felt like tearing everything apart. Even though he really missed her, it just hurt him by seeing her name. So instead of reading her message, he just opened it and exited the text, then read Sting's. Rogue stared at the screen as he read Sting's complaints about him being not there early – Rogue always arrives early, so Sting had gotten used to it. But Rogue didn't arrive early, for he didn't really want to do._

_Sting's blonde hair reminded Rogue of Lucy, and he didn't like anything that reminded him of her. But despite of the pain that he felt, he was happy that Lucy had sent him a text, even though he'd never plan on reading it until Lucy comes back to Japan._

_He felt tears gathering again._

"I can't keep crying forever…"_ Rogue thought and hissed before walking in the bathroom again and took a bath._

_After that he got dressed – a white long-sleeved polo, a beige shawl over his shoulders, black pants and red converse – and just ate breakfast, ignoring everything that reminded him of Lucy. He just couldn't stand it._

_He just really missed her._

"Well? Why were you late?" Sting asked Rogue who remained frozen. The brunette closed his eyes and tried to forget his horrible morning, but it haunted him.

"I w-was just… doing something," Rogue said and looked at Sting blankly. The blonde raised a brow and just shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Wait here, I'll order our food," Sting said and left Rogue alone.

Rogue let out a breath he seemed to be holding and clutched his hair, his elbows planted firmly on the glass table. Taking in shaky breaths, he tried to calm himself down. He felt the tears gather again, and he couldn't stop it. Closing his eyes shut, he tried to stop himself from crying. Sting can't see him like this. Sting can't see how miserable he is.

He can't be seen suffering.

Rogue desperately tried to act normal, but his shivering body just wouldn't cooperate. People had sent him worried glances, and confused stares. But no matter how much he tried, Rogue just couldn't stop himself from crying.

He folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them, shielding his face from everyone. He closed his eyes tightly once again and took in shaky breaths. He was annoyed that he couldn't even stop himself from crying. Crying was so out of character of him but… Lucy was special. He'd cry for her forever if he could – if that was possible.

It's not like Lucy was dying, heck no. He just really missed her. A year without Lucy was horrifying. And for Lucy to say that there was a possibility of staying in America longer, Rogue just couldn't handle the pain.

Sniffing a little, Rogue clenched his fists harder and gritted his teeth. Rogue felt his world clash and he nearly jumped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Staying still, Rogue didn't want to raise his head.

"Rogue."

Sting looked at Rogue with sad eyes. He waited for something, a small word, or even a mumble, but he heard none, only a sniff. Sting sat back across from him and sighed, before patting Rogue's hair – which he mentally cursed at himself for being too caring. "I know you miss her, I do as well. Minerva misses her as well, even Yukino. Her new friends, Stripper, Flame-brain, the redhead and some other people miss her as well. I know how you feel," Sting said and waited for a response.

"No, you don't," Rogue whispered.

Sting's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"You don't know how much it hurts... because you don't love her like how I do!" Rogue whispered loudly and clutched his hair.

Sting frowned and his eyes saddened. It pained him to see his friend like this. He was used to seeing Rogue's blunt face around him, and then when Lucy comes he'd always brighten up. Seeing Rogue suffering just was a new sight to him.

"I know. But her friends are there, we are there. We also miss her. You're not the only one suffering you know. Cheer up, at least she'll still come back," Sting said and tried to lighten up the mood, but he failed. Rogue's eyes refused to stop crying. Why did it hurt so much?

"Rogue… it's _**spring**_ already. Cheer up. Everyone misses you already. You never come to parties anymore. You always miss out on hang-outs. We miss you. I miss you. Damn, I sound so gay right now," Sting said and muttered the last part, scratching the back of his head. Rogue remained silent for a few minutes before sighing.

"Where's the food?"

Sting blinked and looked at Rogue who raised his head a little. His left eye was seen through his bangs and the blonde smiled a little. "Right, I'll come back with the food. Wait here," Sting said and left Rogue alone again.

Rogue stayed still and finally raised his head. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, letting his bangs hover over his eyes. He pressed his lips together and suddenly shivered, and his bangs covered his eyes completely.

"_You know, you shouldn't let your bangs cover your eyes. I like them, it's red."_

Rogue's eyes opened and he blew his bangs out of his face. His bangs landed on the right side of his face and he sighed. He ran a hand through his bangs and moved them out of the way. He received giggles from the passing girls and gave no attention to them.

He stayed still and closed his eyes one more time. When he opened them, he saw Sting standing beside their table. The blonde blinked and grinned.

"You know, you really shouldn't cover your eyes. Lucy was right, you do look better without your bangs."

Rogue stared at Sting for a long time, and the blonde winced. "S-Sorry! I forgot that m-memories of L-Lucy m-makes you sa—" Sting was cut off by Rogue.

"No, it's fine. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Sting stared at Rogue's smiling face and grinned. "No problem bro. Now, eat. I ordered your favorite, chocolate cake and a Strawberry Shake," Sting said. Rogue frowned and looked at Sting's Watermelon Shake, Lucy's favorite shake.

"Can we switch shakes?" Rogue asked the blonde who blinked once again. Oh how many times have Rogue caught Sting off-guard?

"Why? But I thought you didn't like seeing things similar to Lucy.." Sting mumbled and Rogue shook his head. "I did, I'm taking it back. Saying that only seems like I'm rejecting everything about her," the brunette said and looked at his chocolate cake in sadness. Sting grinned.

"Finally! I have my best friend back!" he cried.

Rogue took the Watermelon shake and sipped, "Correction, your _partner_, not best friend."

Sting glared at him and grabbed Rogue's Strawberry shake. "You're so evil, pure evil!" he said and Rogue rolled his eyes.

"You're like a child," Rogue said. Sting growled and sipped his shake angrily.

"You were the one who acted like a child! I mean, you sulked and sulked for what? Two months!" Sting exclaimed and then gasped once he realized what he said. Sting carefully looked at Rogue who stared at his shake for a long time. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Rogue! I made him cry for 2 MONTHS! D: And I wonder how many times he cried a day...? Lol, I'm so mean =w= So, did you like it? (I hope there were no mistakes...) This is the first chapter. It will probably only have 4 chapters, and if allowed, 5, for the Epilogue :3 Or what I call, THE HAPPY ENDING! *O*

I wanted Sting to pout, but that's so weird of him o.o But cute :3 Hahaha xD I'm sorry if it's short o.o I just wanted to make it 2000+ words. I'll make the next one longer...?

**Question:** Would you like me to draw Rogue without his bangs hovering over his eyes? x3

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	2. Summer

**Waiting for You**

**Chapter 2 – Summer**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I decided to update this second cause it's an entry for **Hachibukai **and **Fiammata Montague's **Writing Challenge. I won't post much because I'm sick :( I have to rest now and I probably won't reply to any of your reviews on this chapter, maybe on the next one.

Well, read :)

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read. I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"_I'm so sorry… Lucy."_

* * *

Rogue opened his eyes once he heard his alarm clock ring. He pressed on the bell and the ringing stopped. Grimacing slightly, he raised his head groggily and looked at the time. It was 5 in the morning; it was time for the first day of school. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled sharply. Pushing himself to sit down, he shielded his eyes from the light of the sun by the back of his hand. He reached out and pulled down the curtains.

He looked at his nightstand and felt a smile stretch on his lips. He stared at a picture of him and Lucy under the Sakura trees, smiling with each other. Rogue then frowned; he missed her more than ever.

Shaking his head, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and turned on the heater of the shower. After drying his face, he heard a ring. He walked over to his nightstand and saw that he had another message from Lucy. Looking at his phone sadly, he opened the text and exited it. He swore he wouldn't read it until Lucy came back from Japan. It was a stupid oath, but he had to do it.

He yawned and ruffled his hair. Rogue looked back at the clock and rubbed his eyes sleepily, he didn't want to go to school. After debating with himself in his mind, he finally went in the bathroom and took a bath. He came out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body.

He then dressed up and wore his summer uniform – a black vest over a white short-sleeved dress shirt, black pants, a red tie and black shoes – and went downstairs for breakfast. Rogue looked at the wall clock in front of him and sighed, it was still early – and he almost thought of resuming his sleep. The brunette then started cooking his breakfast: Egg, hotdogs and toasted bread, with melting butter on top.

His phone rang, and he answered it right away.

"Hello?" Rogue spoke. He held his phone with his left hand and used his right hand to toss the egg.

"_Yo, Rogue. You're going to school, are you?_" Sting said and raised a brow from the other side of the phone. Rogue flipped the egg and hummed in response.

"Yea, I am. Why?" the brunette questioned. He raised a brow as well – even though he knew Sting couldn't see him. He placed the eggs on a plate and began cooking the hotdogs. Rogue waited for a response and he just heard Sting snort.

"_Good, I thought you weren't going to school since you're still sulking,_" Sting said and snickered. Rogue rolled his eyes and just scowled, moving around the hotdog on the pan.

"Shut up. I have to go, see ya at school," the brunette said and waited for Sting to say something. It was silent for a few minutes before Sting spoke.

"_Yea, sure. Bye._"

Rogue placed his phone on the counter and turned off the stove. He placed the plate filled with egg and hotdogs on the table. His toaster made a noise and the brunette took his newly made toast. He dropped a slice of butter on top and it began melting. Oh how he missed doing this with Lucy.

_Lucy._

He missed her. Lucy has been sending him a few messages, and the last message that he got was around spring. It was a few days after his meeting with Sting – who was clearly not happy with the thought of Rogue ignoring his messages. The brunette wasn't used to going to school without Lucy – they would always go to Fiore Academy together. He wasn't used to cooking his breakfast; he missed Lucy's cooking so much.

Sighing, Rogue finished eating his breakfast and kept his leftovers in the fridge – he thought about keeping it in the microwave, but thought of Sting breaking into his house, so he abandoned the idea. He walked over to the couch and grabbed his shoulder bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed his keys and left the house, closing all the lights. He locked the gates and finally began walking to school – which was tiring, but he had to.

Walking to school usually wasn't this lonely – since Sting was always bugging him and Lucy. Walking to school alone definitely didn't come to mind. He had never imagined walking to school without Lucy, without his best friend. Maybe he had gotten used to being with her too much. Or maybe he just really missed her.

That must be it.

Sighing shakily, he felt the tears gather again. Even though he promised himself to get over it, and just wait for her to come home, he couldn't. He would always cry every now and then – not as much as before though. Rogue would sometimes miss the blonde's constant visits in his house, since they did live in the same street.

Rogue clutched his hair and closed his eyes shut. _"Stop crying… damn, I need to stop crying. Stop. Crying,"_ Rogue mentally told himself.

It worked.

He had stopped his tears from falling, but his heart ached more than ever. Inhaling sharply, he turned around a corner and just walking in silence. He ignored the girls who would giggle when he walked past them – they were disgusting, wearing too much make-up.

When Fiore Academy was finally in view, he felt a gush of happiness overcome him. He smiled a little but then nearly choked. He would start Junior year, another year, _without Lucy_.

He had endured _**spring**_, but now he had to endure _**summer**_ as well. Rogue sighed and continued walking. As he walked, he was greeted by some of the students from the lower grades and he greeted them back. He looked around and searched for his gang. When he finally spotted them, he inhaled sharply and walked over to them.

The brunette tapped Sting on the shoulder and the blonde turned around. His eyes widened and he grinned, "Rogue! You're finally here!"

Minerva and the others turned around as well. Yukino smiled at Rogue and greeted him. Minerva just grinned and nodded at the brunette, Rufus shrugged and smiled, while their additional friends greeted him as well. Some of his additional friends were Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Levy and a whole lot more. So maybe they weren't just some. They befriended Lucy first, but Lucy had become friends with Sting and the others from the very beginning. They were all (except Natsu and the additional gang) childhood friends – Rogue and Lucy were best friends since birth.

Rogue smiled at his friend and nodded, "Good morning."

"Geez, you walking to school without Luce is so… weird," Natsu said and Rogue went silent. Minerva glared at the pinkette and he apologized. Natsu forgot that Lucy was a touchy subject to Rogue.

"Oh don't mind him Rogue. He's just being _stupid_ today cause he wants to go swimming after school," Erza said and emphasized the word 'stupid'. Natsu glared at Erza and muttered something under his breath. Wendy giggled and watched Natsu complain about Erza being too hard on him, and how he wished Lucy was there to help him survive Erza's wraths – Lucy never did help him though.

Yukino looked at Rogue sadly who still remained silent. Minerva looked at him as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't mind the idiot. Lucy wouldn't want to see you like this you know," Minerva encouraged. Rogue blinked as he tried to stop the tears from falling.

He missed Lucy so much.

Rogue looked up and gazed at the clouds. He closed his eyes and just sighed, "I know."

LUNCH

It was lunch and everyone was heading towards the cafeteria. Rogue stood in front of his locker staring at a picture of Lucy. He sighed and placed his books inside before he closed his locker. He took out his lunch bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Oi, Rogue!" Sting yelled and ran towards the brunette. Rogue looked over his shoulder and stopped walking to wait for Sting – who was taking forever to get to the brunette.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked and sighed. Sting flinched and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Why so cold? I just wanted to walk to the cafeteria with you. Usually you'd be with Lucy right now so…" Sting trailed off. He watched Rogue stare at the floor as they walked. Had he hit a spot again?

"_Yep, I did it again..."_ Sting thought and sweat dropped. He placed a heavy hand on Rogue's shoulders and grinned, "Stop sulking you idiot. You look like it's the end of the world."

Rogue glared at Sting for calling him an idiot and just sighed. "Shut up Sting. I'm just tired. And it's so damn hot," Rogue mumbled and grabbed the collar of his dress shirt, pulling it down for air. Girls who passed by screamed and squealed, while he just ignored them – why would he care?

"O-Oi! Erza might catch you doing that," Sting said and Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Psh, the Prez can't do anything about it anyway. If you were with me earlier, she was itching to take off her tie. And since she wears a tank top underneath her dress shirt, she wanted to just rip off the dress shirt. Sting, you're tie is even undone. I don't get why they won't turn on the AC," Rogue deadpanned and Sting sweat dropped – he took notice of his tie, of course.

The blonde shrugged, "Fine, whatever."

The two finally arrived in the cafeteria and they took a seat somewhere far in the back. Rogue took out a bento and began eating. Sting in the meanwhile, went to the counter to buy his food – or rather, seduce the cafeteria lady into giving him free lunch. Usually Lucy would be with Rogue right now, laughing at how Sting would get weird looks for seducing Joy, the cafeteria lady.

Rogue missed Lucy so much… he wanted her stay in America to end so quickly. He wanted to see her in front of him, laughing and smiling. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Rogue stopped eating for a while.

He took out his phone and his eyes widened, Lucy sent him another message. Rogue wasn't planning on reading it but accidentally, a kid passes by and hit him, and he dropped his phone. When Rogue caught his phone, he pressed something and the message was opened.

_HEY YOU! Why the heck aren't you answering my messages? I've been worried sick about you! I thought something happened or that you got sick, or that you were mad at me. You're not mad are you? Listen, I thought you were and asked Sting. He told me you were being emotional. You, emotional? Psshh, I beg to differ. But really, is that why you're not replying to ANY of my messages? Take note that I put effort in sending you the messages._

_This will be a slightly long message, because I was really worried. I sent you a message this morning, have you read it? Cause it's very important… Anyway… how are you? Is everything alright? Do you miss me? – _

Rogue stopped reading and covered the screen with his hand. He leaned back and took in shaky breaths. He shakily ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He should at least continue reading, or else he'll never be able to focus in class.

– _You probably don't, huh? I know you're not the type to MISS people. *huffs* How mean! I left and you don't miss me? What is that? HUH? Oh, how are Erza and the others? I wanted to send them a message but I don't have their numbers – I forgot to ask for them. You know… ever since I left, I haven't spent one day without thinking of you. Yea, I sound cheesy. Aren't guys supposed to be the one saying this? I don't know. You're my best friend, I think it's normal._

_Yes, I miss you so much D: I actually want to go home already – _Rogue's heart skipped a beat and gulped before he continued reading. _– But, I promised my father that I would finish Junior High here. I know, so weird. I wish I could have just gone to school there. Father told me that once his business is okay, me and mama would be able to go home :D Yay! Aren't you happy? My father's almost done with the preparation! Maybe my stay here would be just a year after all._

_Oh, I'll cut my message here short. I'm sorry, but my father's calling me. Plus I have to study for my entrance exams – I know, it sucks. I really want to go to Japan already D: Save me Rogue!_

_Anyway, I have to go now. Bye! :D_

_From your dearest and most loving best friend – yea right – Lucy._

Rogue let out a shaky breath and ran his hands over and over through his bangs – the reason why he didn't let anyone cut them is because he liked his bangs, Lucy liked them also but, she preferred seeing his eyes. Rogue huffed and then nearly jumped in surprise as Sting dropped his tray on the table – without getting the food flying around.

"Damn it, you startled me," Rogue said and glared at Sting. The blonde snickered and just shrugged before sitting across from him.

"Hey, do you want to sit with Minerva and the others?" Sting asked, a piece of fries sticking out of his mouth. Rogue shrugged and looked back at his phone.

"I don't want to. Go on, I don't like you here anyway," Rogue deadpanned.

A vein appeared on Sting's forehead as he angrily snatched his tray. "Fine! Be that way. Everyone's so mean to me," he mumbled and left Rogue without another word. Rogue rolled his eyes and just continued eating his lunch.

After reading Lucy's message, Rogue itched to read the other messages that she sent. He wanted to read them so badly, but his pride wouldn't let him. He promised to read them when Lucy came back – which was an absurd idea – and will do so. Rogue sighed and chewed for a while. He ignored the girls who asked permission to sit with him and just continued eating. Then suddenly, Joy, the cafeteria lady, came by and sat in front of him.

Rogue looked at her and frowned. "Hey, I didn't say you could sit there," he said and glared at her. Joy was a woman in her early 20s. She had black hair reaching just below the shoulders with dark, brown eyes. She had fairly medium colored skin – not too dark or too light – and was 5'8 tall.

"I wasn't asking for your permission anyway Rogue-kun. I just wanted to talk to you since you looked so sad," Joy said and smiled at the brunette. Rogue's frown deepened and he eyed Joy. He never had a conversation with her before since he always brought a bento – he didn't like buying food from the cafeteria, it was a waste of his money.

"Aren't you supposed to be serving students?" Rogue asked and raised a brow. Joy folded her arms on the table and leaned forward.

"Oh, that. I'm on break. Someone's taking over for me, it's a girl named Angel. You know her? She's a year younger than me," Joy said and looked over her shoulder to look at the girl named Angel. Rogue followed her stare and found a girl who looked the same as her serving the students. Angel had slightly longer black hair though, and wasn't as tall as Joy.

"Isn't she Sting's maid?" Rogue asked and stared at Angel with wide eyes. Joy snickered and nodded.

"Yup, she's Sting's maid. She works here as well you know. Since Sting is so stubborn, his mother asked Angel to come with him to school as well," Joy said and laughed. Rogue sighed and mumbled some negative words about Sting – who suddenly sneezed from afar.

"Anyway, I'm fine. You don't need to accompany me," Rogue said and took a bite out of his sushi. Joy's smile widened and she shook her head.

"Ah-ah-ah! That's where you're wrong, my friend. I can see the sadness in your eyes, don't deny it. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Joy asked and leaned backwards. Rogue stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"It's about… Lucy. Do you know her?" Rogue asked and Joy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh! Lucy-chan! Yes, I know her. We're pretty close. I heard she left with her family to America, is everything alright?" Joy said. Rogue looked at the brunette in front of him and stayed silent. Joy – as if she already knew the answer – suddenly smiled sadly. "Ahh, I understand now. You miss her, don't you?" she asked.

Rogue didn't answer but just nodded his head. Joy leaned forward and patted his head. Rogue looked up and glared at her for touching him. Joy sweat dropped and apologized, "Geez, you're so sensitive."

Rogue glared at her once again and Joy sighed. "Look, I know you miss her, but she can just message you, right? Angel told me that Sting used to complain to her about you and Lucy-chan always together – and that you didn't have time for Sting. Why are you so down when she messages you all the time?" she asked and raised a brow.

Rogue frowned, "I promised myself that I wouldn't read her messages until she came back."

Joy's eyes widened and she smacked Rogue in the head. Rogue groaned in pain and glared at her, "What the heck was that for?"

"You idiot! You say that and you're the one being sad," Joy said and pinched the bridge of her nose. Rogue glared at her and looked back at his bento, staring at it angrily.

"That's not it. Earlier, Lucy messaged me once again. I wasn't planning on reading it but SOME KID hit me and I dropped my phone. When I caught my phone, I pressed something and the message was opened. When I looked at the screen, I had already begun reading it. I couldn't stop myself and now I want to read all of the messages that she sent. And at the same time, I don't want to," Rogue said and clenched his fists.

Joy sighed and massaged her temples. "I can't believe you'd do something so absurd," she mumbled and Rogue glared at her. "Well, I don't know what to tell you for that," she deadpanned. Rogue went silent and stared at Joy in disbelief.

"Then why did you even approach me?" Rogue nearly yelled in frustration.

Joy laughed, "I'm not really good at giving advice to people who are in love." And with that, Rogue choked on his water and Joy laughed at him.

"W-Who said I was in love?" Rogue stuttered and looked away to hide his blush. Joy giggled at his cuteness and patted his head once again.

"Dear, it's written all over your face!" Joy exclaimed and pointed a finger at him – who scoffed at the finger. "You're even blushing," Joy said and grinned evilly.

"W-What? No! I don't blush! Y-You're kidding," Rogue said and glared at her – cursing at himself for stuttering. Joy snickered and smiled at Rogue.

"You know, you shouldn't make Lucy-chan worry about you. I mean, if you're not going to reply to ANY of her messages, then she might think you're mad," Joy said and stood up. "As I said, I'm not good at giving advice so I'll call Angel over," she said and left.

Rogue tried to stop Joy – who just ignored him – and sighed in frustration as he failed to do so. Rogue just continued eating in silence, waiting for someone to arrive.

"Hi Rogue-kun!" a girl with black hair – or who seemed to be Angel – arrived and sat across from Rogue who sighed.

"I'm guessing you're Angel, no?" Rogue lifelessly said and stared at Angel. Angel nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Joy-chan told me that you need advice. So, first off, stop ignoring Lucy-chan's messages," Angel's smile was swept off her face as she frowned. Rogue furrowed his eyebrows in confusion – he wasn't really that good when it came to love.

"Why?" Rogue asked, baffled. Angel blinked and sighed.

"Girls don't like being ignored. Well, some don't mind it at all but Lucy-chan is your best friend, so she's really going to get angry at you. You shouldn't ignore her messages because girls put some effort in sending boys messages. We don't just write you a message and wait for a reply – no, it's not like that. What we send you – boys – come from the bottom of our hearts. Well, there are girls who are sluts and don't give a damn but Lucy-chan and us are different. Ignoring her message is like physically ignoring her," Angel said and frowned deeper.

Rogue blinked and just nodded. Angel gave a small smile, "Second: Tell her how you feel. I'm not talking about you loving her – you could tell her that as well – but I was talking about how you miss her and whatnot, it's very crucial to tell her that. I know that Lucy-chan misses you and that she wouldn't just give you a message for no reason. If you told her that you miss her, I'm sure she'll smile very widely."

Rogue stayed silent and blushed for a moment. "I… don't love Lucy," he mumbled and Angel rolled her eyes.

"Oh Rogue-kun, it's clearly evident in your eyes. There's nothing wrong with falling in love with your childhood best friend," Angel said and grinned. "Don't ever tell Sting this, because that idiot is as dense as a rock – or probably more, just something hard," she said and rolled her eyes.

"… Okay, I admit it, I love Lucy. So what?" Rogue mumbled and slightly blushed. Angel grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Aww! You're so cute! Look, I can't tell you much now 'cause lunch is almost over. But I'm going to tell you this, when Lucy-chan comes back from Japan, tell her how you feel. I'm sure it would be the best Welcome Home gift, ever," Angel said and smiled before standing up. "Well, I have to go now. See you next time, Rogue-kun," she said and left Rogue alone.

Rogue stared at his bento and frowned. He closed the lid of his bento and looked at Joy and Angel who were both assisting the last students who still haven't eaten lunch. He looked back at his phone and just sighed.

"Ah… whatever."

AFTER SCHOOL

Rogue was walking home from school – he didn't want to walk home with Sting. He thought over his conversation with Angel and Joy, questions running through his head. He had considered reading Lucy's messages; well, at least a _few_. He still had his pride – he had to keep his promise to himself. He knew that Lucy was probably really worried, but reading her messages just really hurt him. He missed her more than he missed his parents.

Yes, his parents were _dead_. They died in a car accident when he was around ten years old and began living alone. Lucy's mother, Layla, would often visit him and stay for a couple days – sometimes Lucy would even be there.

He missed Lucy; he didn't need to repeat himself. Rogue sighed and kicked a rock that was in his way. It landed on the sidewalk far away from him and tumbled down the road. Rogue ran a hand through his hair and pulled down his collar once again – it was so damn hot.

Rogue untied his tie and let it dangling over his shoulders. He continued walking and turned around a corner, his house now in view. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants and sighed. What was he supposed to do when Lucy comes back from America?

"_But I'm going to tell you this, when Lucy-chan comes back from Japan, tell her how you feel. I'm sure it would be the best Welcome Home gift, ever."_

What Angel told him did make sense. But what if Lucy wasn't happy? What if their friendship was ruined because of his confession? What would happen then?

Questions swarmed Rogue's head and he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"I never knew love was this stressful,"_ Rogue thought and entered the gate of his house. He unlocked the front door and went inside his house. He opened all of the lights and slowly went upstairs to his room.

What if Lucy rejected him?

Rogue's heart ached painfully and he breathed in shakily. Rogue dropped his bag on the floor beside his bed and fell down on the soft mattress. He closed his eyes, _"What if Lucy rejected me… would she even have the guts to talk to me again?"_

Rogue stayed still for a moment, _"Probably not."_

He opened his eyes and looked to the side to stare at his phone – which was in his right hand. Would he really read Lucy's messages?

Rogue blinked and just shrugged before opening one of Lucy's messages, _"Maybe three would be okay."_

He opened the first message that Lucy sent, which was last spring, and began reading.

_Hey Rogue, how are you? Me? I'm fine. English is so hard! D: Father already gave me this BIG dictionary to start learning how to speak in English. It's so confusing, but I'm still alive, hahaha! Ehem, anyway, how cold is it there? Cause it's freezing here!_

_I'm sorry if my message is just short, but I promised mama that I would study for my entrance exams now. Yes, I know my entrance exams are still SO FAR AWAY and yet she wants me to study. I don't blame her though, English is so freaking hard. I feel like I'm going to die!_

_Ah, I have to go now Rogue. Send me a reply as soon as you read this, okay? Well, that's all. Bye!_

_From your dearest best friend,_

_Lucy._

Rogue's breath hitched in his throat as he read the last sentence. Lucy wanted him to reply as soon as he read the message. What in the world have he done? He's such an idiot.

Rogue felt tears gathering in his eyes and he inhaled sharply. He opened the next message and began reading.

_Oi Rogue, why haven't you replied yet? You're getting me worried. Is something wrong? It's already been days and I still have no reply. I'm sorry, are you mad?_

_I have to cut this message here short, mama's calling me. Bye…_

_P.S Reply, damn it!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy_

Rogue's eyes widened as he read the message over and over. He felt the tears gathering fast as he covered his mouth with his hand. _"What have I done…?"_

Tears streamed down his cheeks. All this time, he had been selfish. He didn't think of how Lucy had been so worried because of him. Rogue didn't consider Lucy's feelings. What kind of friend would do that?

Rogue bit his lip and read the next one.

_Hey Rogue, Sting told me that you were just fine. But why aren't you replying to any of my messages? I told mama about this but she just told me that I would know soon. What will I know soon? Rogue, are you sick? That's impossible though, it's been weeks and you haven't sent me a single reply._

_You can't possibly be mad at me for leaving, are you? O.O I know you're not that type but… are you mad? I mean, I understand if you miss me. But you getting mad is just… weird – not that it's out of character of you. Look, if you're mad, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you, you know. I wanted to stay, but my father wanted me to come so that I wouldn't feel alone._

_I'm really sorry Rogue. I have to go now, but I would just like to let you know that I miss you. I miss you so much that it hurts to even think of you. But thinking of you gives me the motivation to study hard :3 So… bye!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Rogue tightened his hold on his phone and dropped it on the bed. He clutched his hair and cried. He gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply. He was a jerk. He wasn't the best friend that anyone could have asked for. He was mean and selfish – he never thought he would even admit it.

But despite all of that, Lucy still spent her time with sending him messages. Lucy didn't care if he didn't reply, as long as Rogue got to read it.

Rogue clenched his fists and bit his lip, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry… Lucy."

* * *

**A/N:** Aye! Do you like it? :D Joy is an OC based on **Hachibukai **:3 While Angel is based from **IloveCelestialIce** :D I thought of making them part of this story cause they are so awesome OwO Anyway, I don't really have much to say. As I said, I will reply to your reviews in the next chapter cause I have a fever :(

I hope you liked the chapter and I hope there are no mistakes ^^

And about the drawing, I have made it, but I will not post it now. Maybe next time :) I'll inform you guys ^^

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	3. Fall

**Waiting for You  
**

**Chapter 3 – Fall**

**A/N: **Yo everyone :D I decided to update this first cause I realized my deadline for the entry is almost near. Only two chapters left and this story is as good as done :) Sorry if it's such a short note... but I'm just being emotional today.

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read. I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Hey Rogue! Walk faster or else we'll leave you behind!" Yukino yelled and laughed at Sting who accidentally tripped on a root. Rogue smiled a little and shook his head as he kicked a few leaves out of his way. He gazed at the colorful surrounding around him – trees with red, orange and yellow leaves – and then shifted his gaze to his friends in front of him.

Yukino and Sting were chasing around, specifically having a race and at the same time, trying to finish a goal: collect as many red leaves as they could. Yes, they were childish, but who could blame them?

"Come on Rogue! Stop being a killjoy! Walk faster!" Yukino yelled louder and soon, Natsu, Gray and the others joined in their childish game.

"I'd rather walk slower than join in with you guys," Rogue said and Minerva rolled his eyes.

"Oh Rogue, I know you're being emotional but you have to loosen up a little!" Minerva exclaimed and slowed down to catch up with Rogue who sighed at this action. He lightly glared at Minerva who rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Rogue. You really can't keep sulking forever."

Rogue sighed and walked faster, "Whatever."

Rogue stared at the bright colored trees and his eyes saddened, memories flooding his mind.

"_Hahaha! Look! You've got leaves in your hair!" Lucy grinned evilly and laughed while pointing at Rogue. The brunette scowled and brushed the leaves off his black hair, glaring at Lucy._

"_Aww… are you mad?" Lucy asked and pouted. Rogue looked away and he heard Lucy giggle. "Sorry, you just looked so funny… and cute," she chimed happily and kicked a pile of leaves in her way. Rogue's red eyes widened in surprise and he fixed the scarf on his shoulders, trying to cover the blush spreading on his cheeks._

"_I'm not mad. I was just annoyed," Rogue muttered and lowered his bangs, allowing it to cover his eyes. He licked his lips anxiously and trailed behind Lucy, her boots clicking at every step. "Where are we heading to again?" Rogue asked, his voice reaching Lucy's ears._

_The blonde slightly grinned, "We're going to the park that I found while walking home a few days ago. It's a really nice place to hang out. You're the first person to ever know about this park besides me. I don't know why but I've been asking around and no one seems to know about the park. So basically, it's like our secret hang out."_

_Rogue once again blushed as Lucy looked over her shoulder to grin at him. He slightly nodded and cleared his throat, "But what if someone's there?"_

"_Then I'll chase that person away."_

_Sighing hopelessly, Rogue stared at Lucy in slight disbelief. "Lucy, you can't do that," he simply said and Lucy rolled her eyes._

"_Of course I can! I found the park first," the blonde said and stuck her tongue out. Rogue looked at the ground while walking, staring at all the different colored leaves. A smile grazed his lips and he suddenly heard Lucy halt._

"_Rogue… have you ever thought of leaving Japan?" Lucy suddenly blurted out. Rogue quickly raised his eyes to meet Lucy's back. She stayed still and waited for a response._

_Rogue stayed silent and sighed. "Well… no but, I'm sure sometime in the future, I'll think of leaving Japan. Why?" he asked and stared at Lucy's back once again. The blonde remained still and didn't answer back._

_Instead of a response, Lucy continued walking and just shrugged her shoulders. The gesture made Rogue frown and he just followed her, his eyes never leaving her back._

"_Stop staring Rogue," Lucy said and chuckled. Rogue blushed and just rolled his eyes._

"_I smell something fishy. Are you hiding something?"_

_Lucy froze and she stopped walking for a minute. Rogue stayed silent and stared at her long hard with an uneasy look, was he right all along? Was she really hiding something from him? Lucy bit her lip and looked over her shoulder, "I'm not hiding anything."_

_Rogue frowned, that smile on her face worried him. When Lucy smiles, it would be very bright. But this time, her smile was dull and uneasy. He was sure of it; she was hiding something from him._

"_Okay then, if you say so," Rogue said and they continued walking. He decided he would play along – for now. To him, Lucy walking ahead felt like she was going to leave him all alone. Lucy didn't really say anything about her leaving, but he just had this strange feeling. Or maybe he was just being too dramatic._

"_We're here," Lucy chirped and spun around to face Rogue. Her face fell as she stared into Rogue's dull and waiting eyes. She was hiding something, and he was going to find out about it – whether she liked it or not._

"_Rogue?" Lucy asked, worry all over her face._

"_You're hiding something," Rogue simply said and closed his eyes to prove his point. "Tell me what it is," he said and Lucy bit her lip._

"_I-I'm not hiding anything. Come on Rogue, let's sit over there," Lucy said and grabbed Rogue's wrist, dragging him to the benches where they both sat down._

_An awkward silence enveloped the two and Rogue just stared at the trees in front of him. Lucy in the meantime was having a hard time with starting a conversation. She wasn't the type to just stay quiet the whole time with a friend – oh no, Lucy's very bubbly. She would always think of what to say to start a conversation but somehow… things weren't like that today._

_Rogue sighed, "Forget it. What do you want to do now that we're here?"_

_Lucy blinked and looked at her lap for a minute. What were they going to do now? They did arrive but… she had no idea what to do. After all… this trip was just a way to tell him that she was—_

"_Let's just play hide and seek," Rogue suggested, looking around for a good hiding spot._

"_Eh? Out here?" Lucy asked and looked back at her lap._

"_Yea," Rogue said and Lucy shrugged._

"_Fine, you hide, I seek," Lucy triumphantly said and Rogue smirked before smiling innocently._

"_Okay."_

_._

_._

_._

"_1… 2… 3…" Lucy had started counting. She gave Rogue 60 seconds to hide – it was a long time because they were in a new place and it was hard to find a hiding place. She had started getting uneasy for a minute but then she suddenly smiled, _"Well I guess we should do something happy before I tell him…"

_After thinking, Lucy had decided that she would have fun first._

_Rogue in the meanwhile, looked around and frowned. He couldn't hide in the tunnel, it was way too obvious. He couldn't hide in the playhouse, or in the shed. He huffed and heard Lucy reach thirty. Rogue cursed and just decided to climb up a tall tree. The tree was bright, so Rogue would have a hard time with camouflaging himself but Lucy would never look up. Rogue rushed to climb up as Lucy finished counting and he hid himself behind the leaves._

"_I wonder where you are…" Lucy said and looked around. This was hard, she didn't know the place and the only places she could think of hiding in was the tunnel, the shed and the playhouse – but she doubted he'd hide there._

_She stared down and thought about her decisions for a moment. She knew looking for Rogue wasn't her first priority so that would have to wait. However, thinking of what she was about to do, made her knees shake. She was nervous and she didn't know how she would say it._

_She pushed her bangs behind her ear and nervously licked her lips; she had to look for Rogue, fast. She immediately started looking around, making Rogue snap out of his confused state._

"_Rogue, I give up, where are you?" Lucy asked hopelessly._

_Rogue's eyes widened. That was odd; usually Lucy would never stop until she found him. However, Lucy just had to tell him already, or else she would double-think her decisions._

"_I'm right here."_

_Rogue dropped from the tree he was hiding in and brushed off the leaves on his clothes. He clapped and rubbed his hands together, attempting to get rid of the dust in his hands. Lucy stared at him with sad eyes and sat down on the ruffled leaves, patting the space beside her. Rogue stared at her and sat down beside her, and then both slowly lied down on the ground._

"_Rogue…" Lucy started._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Have you ever wondered what clouds felt like in your hands?" Lucy randomly asked – but she did have this question in her mind for so long already._

_Rogue blinked, "No. What made you ask that?"_

_Lucy smiled and shook her head before chuckling softly. Her smile slowly faded and she frowned._

_She had to say it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Rogue I'm… I'm leaving tonight to board a plane for America."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rogue's eyes widened and he slowly turned his head to look at Lucy who kept staring at the clouds with a sad smile._

"_What?"_

_Tears slowly slid down the blonde's cheeks as her throat began aching, as well as her heart. She continued smiling and just blinked the tears away. "I'm leaving because… of my father," she whispered and choked halfway._

_Rogue sat up and immediately caged Lucy in his arms. He planted his palms on the side of Lucy's head. She ignored him. However, her smile turned into a surprised frown as droplets of tears dropped on her cheeks. She stared up at Rogue who was crying, his lips pressed together._

_Lucy couldn't stop her tears from falling as Rogue cried. She had never seen him cry again after his parents' death. Rogue crying… made her cry as well._

"_I-I'm so sorry," Lucy said and hiccupped. "I promised I would never leave you like what your parents did," Lucy whispered and clutched the part of her chest near her heart. "I w-want to tell you right now that I'll s-stay but it was a-already decided that m-me and my parents would leave Japan tonight," she said and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as tears continued flowing._

_Rogue remained silent and just let his tears flow. He had never felt this much pain before… except for the time when his parents died. Knowing that someone precious to him was leaving… it just hurt._

"_B-But I will come back!" Lucy's pleading voice yelled. Rogue stared blankly at her._

"_I-I'll be back in a year! It's n-not a promise b-but… I promise I'll be back! Will you wait for me then?" Lucy asked and she hugged Rogue. "Will you wait for me then?" she repeated._

_Rogue hugged Lucy tighter._

"_I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I'll wait for you as long as I know you'll come back."_

_Lucy smiled as tears continued streamed down her cheeks._

"_Thank you…"_

Rogue sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the memory still fresh in his mind.

He swore he would wait for her, even if it took her forever to get back home. He was going to wait for her…

No matter how long it takes.

* * *

"_Have you ever wondered what clouds felt like in your hands?" Lucy randomly asked – but she did have this question in her mind for so long already._

**-Lucy asked this because she was leaving to board an airplane for America. And she had always wanted to know what clouds felt like in her hands. Technically, riding a plane is like touching the clouds.**

**A/N:** Yea, it's still kinda sad, sorry. It fits my mood so much that I wanted to update it as soon as I could. So here it is now. I hope you like it :) I'll try to update as soon as I can to finish this.

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below.

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Together Forever, Forgotten Memories, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :)_

_"Set yourself free from the chains bounding you from your freedom... all you need to do is breathe." -WolfieANNE_


	4. Winter

**Waiting for You**

**Chapter 4 – Winter**

**A/N:** Finally! This story meets its end :D I passed the deadline already but whatever

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read. I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

He sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his hands together, attempting to make them warm. A snowflake landed on his nose and he shook his head, getting rid of it. He looked up and faced the snowflakes falling from the sky, sighing in content. This was the first time that he had felt so calm now, unlike before. He felt like he died before.

Rogue sneezed and went back inside his apartment. Warmth enveloped his body and he sighed in relief, leaning back against the door. Winter time was finally here and the temperature already dropped several degrees, making it impossible to go out without a scarf or a coat. His phone rang again and he received another message from Lucy.

_Hey Rogue, is it cold there? It's freaking hot here you know. I feel like I miss winter more than summer, hahaha! Well, I'm not sure if I greeted you at the right timing but Merry Christmas in advance anyway :D_

_Love,  
Lucy_

Rogue smiled and bit his lip from excitement. Ever since Lucy called him and talked to him about going home after Christmas, he decided just then to read all of her texts, including her incoming ones. And because of that, he was livelier than ever.

He grinned and typed in his reply. Once it was sent, he tucked his phone back in the pocket of his pants and took off his coat and scarf. He stretched his arms and dropped down on the couch, lying on it. He placed an arm on his forehead and stared at the ceiling, thoughts running through his head.

Rogue raked a hand through his hair and slowly, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, dad, I thought we were going to go home after Christmas?"

A man with blonde hair smiled, "Looks like our plans were changed, Lucy."

The said girl frowned, placing her hands on her hips. But the thought of seeing Rogue so soon made her feel giddy. She leaned back on her seat and looked out the window, staring at the birds flying across the sky. With the plane so high, she felt like she could jump out the window and land on the clouds—of course, that was impossible.

With a smile, she traced the clouds on the window with a finger and held her phone in her other hand, gripping it tightly with only one thought in her mind.

"_Wait for me, Rogue. I'm coming."_

* * *

"Stop dragging me, I can walk," Rogue muttered in irritation, shaking his arm free from Sting's grasp. The blonde sighed and shrugged, tucking his hands in the pocket of his coat as they roamed in the aisles of the store. "Remind me again why I'm here," The ebony-haired man said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sting grinned, "Lucy's coming home soon, right?"

"So? What about it?" Rogue asked, raising a brow. Of course he knew that Lucy would be coming home, he was the first one to know about it and he didn't bother telling the others. He covered his face, pretending to be embarrassed though in reality, he was hiding a smile.

"What about it?" Sting repeated and he scoffed, "You'll get her a gift, of course!"

Rogue blinked and he cocked his head to the side, "I have to?"

"You will whether you like it or not!" Sting said, grinning as he grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged him once again.

Rogue frowned, "Where are we going?"

"Lucy likes teddy bears, right?"

"Maybe."

"What's up with that answer?"

"It was an unsure answer."

The two of them stood in front of a shelf of stuff toys. Rogue knew that Lucy didn't really like stuff toys, she preferred cards or special gifts but he couldn't do that. Lucy would ask for him to sing a song and he still wouldn't do it even though he loved her. He wanted to give her something special and he knew that a confession still wouldn't be enough. With a chuckle, he silently left Sting to pick his own gift while he browsed through the accessory lane.

A particular jewelry caught his eye and he had a flashback.

"_Rogue! Rogue!" A seven year old Lucy tugged at Rogue's shirt, pulling him towards an aisle, "Come! Come!"_

_The young boy groaned in frustration, "Stop pulling me, Lulu."_

"_But I want to show you something," Lucy whined, leaning her body back while she tried to drag Rogue into the aisle, "Can't you just walk by yourself?"_

"_I'd do that if you weren't pulling on my shirt," Rogue said and his face grew white as he heard a tear in his shirt, "Stop pulling! My shirt is about to tear!" At that, the blonde stopped pulling on his shirt and she clasped her hands behind her back, smiling at him innocently. The boy glared at her playfully and grabbed her hand, together walking towards the accessory lane._

_Rogue stopped walking and he dropped her hand in embarrassment, "So, what was it you wanted to show me?"_

"_Here," Lucy said, smiling shyly while she cupped a velvet case that had a ring inside with her hands, "Look how pretty it is, Rogue."_

"_That's expensive," The boy deadpanned._

_Lucy pushed her bottom lip out, "But I wasn't even asking you to buy it __**now**__," She grinned and tilted her head to the side, "When we grow up, I want you to buy me this ring and tell me you love me."_

_Rogue choked on his spit and his face turned red, "W-Wha—is that supposed to be a proposal?" He blurted out, trying to calm down his pounding heart. He admitted that he had a crush on Lucy and the blonde had a crush on him but they only mentioned it once for they would go crazy from humiliation._

_Lucy shook her head, "Nope, this would be for when we become a couple," She giggled and placed the case back to the shelf, "I want a different ring for when you propose to me."_

"_Idiot," Rogue looked away, trying to hide his flushed face, "You're thinking way too ahead."_

"_Then let's promise!"_

_The boy blinked and he looked at the girl in front of him, "What?"_

_Lucy stretched her hand out and curled all of her fingers except her pinky, smiling, "Promise me that you'll be my future husband and I'll be your future wife."_

"_W-What the…" Rogue's eyes widened and his face darkened, "W-What kind of p-promise is that?"_

"_A pinky promise!" Lucy beamed, grinning widely._

_The boy pouted, "Fine," He hooked his pinky with hers and smiled, "It's a promise." _

Rogue smiled fondly at the memory, holding the case in his hand. He tossed it in the air and caught it. He repeated the action while trying to find for the price. As he did, he hummed in thought and shrugged, pulling out his wallet and checking how much money he had. When he was sure that he had enough, he tucked the case in his pocket and walked back to where Sting was. He found Sting holding a white stuff toy that had a carrot nose.

"What is that supposed to be?" He asked, raising a brow.

Sting shrugged, "It says here that it's a dog."

"That's a one-of-a-kind dog, it's rather bizarre."

"It is," The blonde mumbled and he sighed, "Whatever, I have an inking feeling that Lucy will like this weird dog."

Rogue chuckled, "Somehow, I feel the same."

Sting sighed through a smile, "Well, let's go pay."

"Sure."

"Oh, and Rogue?"

"Yea?"

Sting smiled, "Advance Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Tell me, are we really here? Cause it feels like it's all a dream."

"Yes, we're here, Lucy."

The blonde grinned and rubbed her freezing hands together, leaning against the railing as she stared down at the city she used to live in. She smiled fondly and her face brightened when an older woman who looked like her stood beside her. Lucy looked at her excitedly, "Hey, mama, is it time for us to visit Rogue?"

Lucy's mother, or Layla, shook her head, "Nope, not yet. We have to go buy gifts for your friends first before we head over to Rogue-kun."

"But—But…"

Layla laughed, "No buts, let's go buy gifts."

Lucy sighed, "Okay…"

The Heartfilias drove to a store that Lucy and Rogue once went to. Being in the store itself made Lucy feel nostalgic and even though she didn't like shopping, she suddenly felt like buying all of her friends gifts after all. But before that, she decided to check something first. With a sigh, she walked through the aisles, looking for the accessory lane. Well, it wasn't that she wanted to buy something from that corridor; she just wanted to see if _it_ was still there.

She stood in front of the glass shelves and her heart dropped. She frowned and traced the place where the velvet case once was and she smiled sadly, "How stupid of me… of course someone already bought it…"

"_Then let's promise!"_

_The boy blinked and he looked at the girl in front of him, "What?"_

_Lucy stretched her hand out and curled all of her fingers except her pinky, smiling, "Promise me that you'll be my future husband and I'll be your future wife."_

"_W-What the…" Rogue's eyes widened and his face darkened, "W-What kind of p-promise is that?"_

"_A pinky promise!" Lucy beamed, grinning widely._

_The boy pouted, "Fine," He hooked his pinky with hers and smiled, "It's a promise." _

Lucy blushed and she giggled, covered her mouth. She still remembered that promise after all those years. Sometimes she would lay awake in her bed, imagining her life in the future. She would see two children, one boy and one girl, smiling up at her. The girl would have black hair and brown eyes while the boy had blonde hair and red eyes. Lucy closed her eyes and she smiled – she could picture her future family perfectly without any imperfections.

She heard her name being called and she laughed, "Wait!" She walked to the right side of the aisle and picked up a pack of black hairpins, "I'll just get something…"

* * *

Rogue yawned and he groggily walked down the stairs. The teen had just woken up from his nap and it was time for him to cook food for an early supper because he would be attending a party in the evening. To be honest, he didn't really want to go to the party but since he had nothing else to do, he decided to come after all despite all of the protests he said.

The brunette stretched his arms and scratched his head while he pulled a pan out and turned the stove on, placing the pan on top. He walked to the refrigerator and took out several ingredients. He took out a cutting board and picked up the defrosted meat on the sink. He plopped it on the board and began slicing the raw meat, all the while shivering at how cold it still was. He marinated the meat and began cutting carrots – he didn't know what he was going to cook but why not experiment? – and poured cooking oil in the pan.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he washed his hands, running up the stairs to his room. He came back down minutes after, his bangs clipped up by two hairpins and the velvet case in his hand. Somehow, there was this nagging feeling that he should bring the ring to the living room. As for his bangs, he felt irritated by them for he had trouble with cooking.

When he was done cutting everything up and a pot was boiling, he sat in the dining room and stared out of the window, watching the snowflakes drop from the sky. He stirred a cup of coffee to warm him up as well and he drank it while he watched the snow. Perhaps it was just him or it was merely a coincidence but he felt like something good was about to happen.

Just when he placed his mug on the coffee table, turned off the stove and poured the contents of the pot in a glass bowl, the doorbell rung and he rushed to pour everything inside. The teen walked towards the door and opened it. His eyes widened and he felt his heart beat faster and faster.

"Lu… Lucy…?" He exclaimed, feeling in high spirits and mortified at the same time.

The said woman smiled shyly, "Hi… Rogue."

The brunette blinked and the two childhood friends stared at each other. Lucy's face held a look of shyness and happiness while the other had a face filled with confusion and bewilderment. Seconds ticked by and the blonde cleared her throat, "Hey, um, it's cold out here."

Rogue nearly jumped in surprise and he stumbled to step aside, letting his best friend inside. Lucy stepped in and she hung her white trench coat by the coat stand. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt and blue faded jeans accompanied by brown furry boots.

They walked to the dining room and Lucy sat down in her usual place, the second head just across Rogue's chair. The teen came back holding a bowl. He placed it on the table and went back in the kitchen to get plates and glasses. He fetched another bowl that was filled with rice and placed it on the table. Finally, he sat down across Lucy and stayed silent.

The blonde was the first one to break through the tranquility, "I'm surprised you're not asking how I'm here before Christmas."

"I have many questions that are begging to be answered," Rogue stared at her, his pure red eyes making her shiver, "But if I continued asking, we'd be finished by the time the sun rises."

Lucy blinked, "Wow… that's a lot of questions," She clutched the small plastic bag in her hands, "But… at least ask me a few."

Rogue looked away from her diverted eyes and he stared at his half-emptied plate, "Well, I would but…" He chuckled, "You'd probably not answer any of them."

The blonde set her gaze on him in sock, "And what made you think that?"

"No reason," Rogue said, smiling slightly. He stood up from his seat and reached into the shelves, cupping something in his hand. He walked back to Lucy and kept his arm behind his back, "Give me your hand."

Lucy stretched out her hand and when she looked up at her first love, Rogue immediately placed the item in his hand in hers and curled her fingers over the thing. He kept his hands on top of her clenched fingers, "Lucy, do you remember the promise we made when we were kids?"

Her face turned red and she nodded timidly. Rogue chuckled and he kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go upstairs to change my clothes, while I do that, check out what I got for you and tell me your answer."

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing Rogue's wrist. The boy's eyebrow rose and Lucy gave him the plastic bag in her hands, "H-Here…" She smiled, "I bought you more hairpins for your bangs…"

Rogue smiled, "Thanks," With that, he trudged up the staircase.

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat and she slowly but carefully uncurled her fingers. Her eyes widened and she felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. With another nervous gulp including trembling fingers, she opened the velvet case and her tears slid down her tears. The ring wasn't that special, it only had a small diamond but for her, the ring was more than unique for she already had memories with the band. A flashback of Rogue hooking his pinky around hers popped in her mind again and she quickly wore it on her finger.

She took in heavy, deep breaths and ran up the stairs, heading straight for Rogue's room. She burst inside and Rogue's eyes widened, "O-Oi!" He quickly wore the brown long-sleeved shirt, blushing for she saw his bare chest, "What are you—mmph!"

Lucy slammed her lips against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his black locks. The blonde leaned back and pouted willfully, tears streaming down her face. She sniffed, "Y-You idiot," She hiccupped and hugged her best friend tighter, burying her face in the crook of his neck, "O-Of course I'll b-be your girl—girlfriend."

Rogue remained silent and he smiled softly, patting her hair, "You cry too much…"

"I-It's your fault!" Lucy stammered, hiccupping once again. After she calmed down, she loosened her arms, "I l-love you, Rogue."

The boy's face turned pink and he chuckled, planting a tender kiss on her temple.

"I love you too."

"_Finally,"_ Rogue hugged Lucy tighter and the corners of his mouth twitched, _"The wait is over."_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for those who supported me until the very end of this chapter - lmao, it was just short. Finally, Lucy is back and they can begin their relationship :3

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"I will wait for you even if I know you'll never come back."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
